Nada e Além ou Sombras na Escuridão
by Galatea Glax
Summary: O fim do mundo aconteceu. Dean e Ellen são sobreviventes à procura de Jo e Bobby. Conteúdo Adulto.


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa. O mundo acabou. Há a suspeita de que muitos personagens tenham morrido. Angústia, tristeza, morte. Enfim, dramaqueen!

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

4. Sem beta. Queria postar logo. Meus erros.

**Algumas palavras:**

No episódio Good God, Y'All (segundo episódio da 5ª temporada) a Ellen Harvelle ressurgiu das cinzas do esquecimento. Bem. Não NOSSO esquecimento, mas dos roteiristas de SPN. A Ellen é uma ótima personagem. Uma das melhores femininas do seriado e acho que ela poderia ter sido melhor aproveitada. Fora que Samantha Ferris é maravilhosa e estava perfeita. Nesse episódio há uma cena em que Ellen e Dean se olham nos olhos durante um momento. Até a fala é phoda.

276

00:24:28,437 -- 00:24:30,741

-Qual seu instinto?

-Meu instinto?

277

00:24:31,189 -- 00:24:33,998

É de pedir ajuda

ao Bob ou ao Sam.

278

00:24:33,999 -- 00:24:38,282

Azar o seu! Só temos um ao outro,

então vamos dar um jeito!

_(trecho da legenda by Spo0ok, Brubs e Frankensubber, conseguida no legendaspontotv)_

"Azar o seu. Só temos um ao outro, então vamos dar um jeito!" Isso é decisão. Isso é poder. O poder feminino. Faltou uma Ellen na vida do Sam. Alguém para dar umas porradas quando ele começou a fazer merda. Muito mimado. Mas o Sam não é a questão aqui (e eu continuo muito a favor de wincest!!!)

Mas enfim. Logo depois que Ellen fala isso, Dean a fita com os olhos franzidos enquanto ela sorri de lado e depois olha para as mãos sobre a mesa. A maneira com eles trocam esse olhar é mágica. Há naquele momento total integração, aceitação, confiança entre os dois. Um olhar que dura mais ou menos oito segundos – é, eu contei. Eu não vi o que eu queria ver nesse olhar, o teor sexual, mas foi intenso. Quem me chamou a atenção para essa cena foi a Thata Martins. Mas a culpa não foi só dela não... Ellen e Dean é algo que me é agradável. Interessante. Põem-me idéias na cabeça. Muito mais que a Dean e Jo. O cenário de The End também ficou marcado. E acabei misturando as idéias. Então escrevi a fic debaixo do som de Anthony e The Johnsons em Hope There's Someone (A música é linda).

É uma loucurazinha num momento de trava total. Não vai ter seqüência. Então escolham as pedras com carinho. Não muito pontudas, por favor. Tenho que terminar as outras fics antes de morrer, hahahahahahaha!

Mesmo assim espero que gostem. Deixem comentários, vai. Adoro recebê-los e sempre respondo!

E Thata: essa também é sua. Valeu pela força, maninha.

_**Galatea Glax, outubro de 2009**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooo000ooooooooooooooooo**_

_"A guerra foi revelada. Bilhões morreram. Os poucos seres humanos estão escondidos. Os demônios estão muito fortes. Há poucos anjos. Castiel está desaparecido. Dean e Ellen precisam chegar até a Sede, a base dos humanos restantes. A "toca" onde estavam foi atacada e só eles sobreviveram. Há poucos pontos de apoio ativos. Na última toca antes da Sede, onde deveriam encontrar Bobby e Jo, são surpreendidos por um cenário de explosão. No lugar da toca, uma grande cratera. Demônios vigiam o local. Dean e Ellen são descobertos e fogem como podem, escondendo-se muitos quilômetros depois na antiga e abandonada casa de Bobby..."_

_**oooooooooooooooooooo000ooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Nada e Além (Sombras na Escuridão)**_

Lá fora estava escuro. Muito escuro. Desde que haviam perdido a eletricidade as noites haviam ficado muito escuras. Por obra de Lúcifer também não tinham mais estrelas ou uma lua ou sol no céu. O firmamento sempre coberto por um mar de nuvens cinza chumbo.

- Temos que ir, Dean.

A mulher olhou pela janela. Sua filha estava lá fora em algum lugar. Tinha que estar.

Ela colocou a mochila nas costas, mas não chegou a dar qualquer passo. Uma muralha cresceu em sua frente a impedindo.

- Se você não vem comigo, tudo bem, Winchester, mas você não vai me impedir. Saia da minha frente. Agora. – A voz feminina, trêmula, fez com que os olhos do homem loiro fechassem por alguns segundos.

- Não, Ellen. Não vamos a lugar algum. Temos que esperar o amanhecer. Aí talvez tenhamos uma chance.

- Jo está lá fora!! – Ellen falou baixo, mas de maneirar ríspida, e o empurrou com as duas mãos em desespero. – Minha filha está lá fora! – A boca apertada num ricto de dor e fúria. – Dean!

Ela o empurrou mais uma vez com força. Ele chegou a se desequilibrar, mas num movimento rápido, desfez a queda e virou o corpo a segurando pela cintura. Enquanto fazia isso ouviu barulho lá fora. Dean tampou a boca de Ellen com a mão livre e aproximou o rosto do dela para que ela sentisse, mas do que visse, seus olhos muito abertos. Ela soube que havia alguma coisa errada. Ficou em silêncio. Ele soltou sua boca.

Ellen também ouviu. Havia alguém lá fora. Rondando a varanda.

O mesmo pensamento passou pelas duas cabeças.

Se fosse alguém deles, seria mais silencioso. Aquele lá fora era o inimigo. E raios, os demônios naqueles dias estavam fortes demais para serem enfrentados sem armas.

Dean manteve o braço envolvendo a cintura de Ellen. As duas respirações em suspenso.

Ele encostou a boca no ouvido da mulher. Sussurrou. Sua voz da altura de um pensamento.

- Se ele entrar na casa vou atacá-lo. Você corre.

Foi a vez dela se virar e encostar a boca no ouvido dele. Era a única maneira de não serem ouvidos.

- Nunca.

Dean fechou o rosto no escuro, irritado. Como aquela mulher era teimosa!

- Eles não vieram por aqui. – A voz masculina desconhecida chegou até eles.

- E como é que você sabe, idiota? – Um segundo homem respondeu.

- Nem eles seriam tão burros assim. – A primeira voz respondeu. – Eles não tentariam chegar até a sede vindo por esse caminho. Não tem onde se esconder, a não ser essa casa. Você pode senti-los?

- Não. Mas o receptáculo está protegido por magia angélica. Acho que devemos dar uma olhada aí dentro.

- É, Inteligente? E a mulher? Ela por um acaso também está sob magia? Você pode senti-la? Então é obvio que não tem ninguém aí dentro. Se você quiser pode entrar e se divertir com as ratazanas desse lugar. Eu vou voltar.

Houve silêncio e tanto Dean quanto Ellen esperaram impacientes.

- A toca dos rebeldes foi arrasada. A sede também. Aqueles dois não têm para onde ir. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vão sentir a mulher e pegaremos os dois. Não há mais ninguém que a quem possam recorrer. Estão todos mortos.

Ao ouvir sobre o massacre de seus amigos uma dor sem precedentes tomou conta dos dois. Ainda assim Dean foi mais rápido ao se recuperar e aguardou a reação de sua companheira de viagem.

Ellen fechou os olhos. Não podia acreditar naquilo. Jo estava bem. Em algum lugar. A encontraria nem que levassem mil anos procurando.

- Vamos embora. Talvez as outras equipes tenham tido mais sorte. - As vozes foram se afastando, acompanhando os passos dos dois homens. Dean sentiu a cabeça de Ellen apoiar em seu peito.

Depois de alguns momentos ele soltou sua cintura e chegou até a janela.

Voltou sobre seus pés.

- Eu vou até lá fora dar uma olhada. Você fica aqui.

A casa estava mortalmente silenciosa. Escura e silenciosa. O céu lá fora não tinha estrelas e os dois se moviam com as pupilas muito dilatadas, como felinos, tentando literalmente enxergar no escuro.

- Eu vou com você. – A voz dela era dura. Se Dean achou que em algum momento sentiria lágrimas no rosto dela, ele havia se enganado. Parou em frente a Ellen, sem poder vê-la, mas sentido-a como nunca havia sentido outro ser humano. Duas sombras na escuridão.

- Não temos certeza de nada, Ellen. Eles devem estar em algum lugar. Bem.

- Eu sei, garoto. Vamos logo. Antes que eles voltem.

- Ok. Mas não vamos nos separar. Não posso perder você também.

Ellen engoliu em seco. Estava tentando controlar o pânico e o desespero. A fúria e a saudade de sua filha. Estava tremendo e agradeceu por tudo estar mergulhado naquela escuridão dos infernos. Por Dean não poder ver a loucura que estava tentando tomar conta dela e que com certeza estava refletida em seus olhos.

Olhos, janelas da alma.

Por isso os demônios tinham olhos negros. Não poderiam ser de outra cor.

- A casamata. – Dean continuava a sua frente.

- O que?

- Bobby tem uma casamata. Por que eu não lembrei disso antes?! – Dean deu um tapa na testa. Ela chegou a ouvir o som da pancada. – Vamos poder passar um tempo lá. Descansar até amanhecer.

- Você está falando do bunquer?

- Não. Da outra casamata. O bunquer ficou muito conhecido depois que Sam passou um tempo por lá. – Dean emudeceu. Sam era um assunto tabu. Algo que machucava a todos e a Dean em especial. – Vamos. Se chegarmos lá, estaremos bem.

Dean buscou a mão de Ellen e os dois saíram da casa pela porta dos fundos. Moveram-se com um mínimo de ruído, perambulando por entre pilhas de carros velhos e em sucata. Por um tempo Dean pareceu perdido, mas depois conseguiu se localizar. Rodaram mais um pouco até chegarem a um único carro encostado a uma pilha grande de carcaças.

- Temos que entrar pelas janelas, Ellen. – disse ele sussurrando. – Se abrir a porta vai fazer muito barulho.

- Está bem. – Ela se adiantou e tocou aquela parte do carro, completando com o tato a imagem parcial de seus olhos. Ellen segurou na parte de cima da janela e jogou uma perna para dentro do carro. Dean segurou sua cintura, apoiando-a, quando ela enfiou a outra perna pelo o buraco e impulsionou o corpo para dentro. Ele foi mais ágil. Antes que ela pudesse ter se ajeitado, Dean estava do seu lado no banco de trás do carro.

- No piso. – Ele tateou o chão coberto por carpete puído e empoeirado. Os dois controlaram a tosse derivada da nuvem de sujeira.

Dean encontrou a trava tão bem escondida. Puxou-a com um clique. Uma portinhola abriu revelando um buraco negro no chão. Os dois ficaram em suspenso.

- Primeiro as damas? – Mesmo a voz dizendo ao contrário, a tentativa estava lá. Ellen agradeceu por aquilo também. Estava enlouquecendo e Dean, em frangalhos, ainda era o ponto de apoio daquela realidade.

Qual era a alternativa? Eram fugitivos.

Ellen não pensou duas vezes. Enfiou-se buraco abaixo, antes que ele mudasse de opinião.

Dean esperou alguns minutos apenas para se certificar que não haviam sido seguidos. Logo depois também entrou na passagem, ajeitando o carpete velho, para que assim que descesse a portinhola, ele se deslocasse e a escondesse.

Ele se apoiou na escada e desceu. Uns três ou quatro metros depois ele chegou ao piso.

- Ellen? – Chamou baixinho.

- Aqui. – A mão quente da mulher tocou seu peito. Dean a agarrou com força. – Agora vejamos. Torça para que funcione depois de todo esse tempo. – O homem estendeu a mão a sua frente, guiando-se pela escada pela qual descera. Dois passos e ela tocou o que queria. – Feche os olhos.

- Por quê? Você achou alguma luz?

- Achei. Feche os olhos. Posso?

- Pode.

Dean apertou o botão debaixo de seu dedo.

Aos poucos os dois abriram os olhos. Havia um conjunto de luminárias de emergência, seis, espalhadas pelo cômodo de pouco mais de três metros por três metros. Apenas duas delas acenderam. Mas para eles que estiveram tanto tempo longe da luz elétrica foi como se uma explosão de luminosidade tivesse acontecido.

Os dois levaram muito tempo piscando, enxugando as lágrimas que seus olhos teimavam em verter durante a adaptação.

Os dois deixaram as mochilas que carregavam no chão perto da escada. Olharam em volta.

Uma cama com um colchão. Travesseiro e cobertas dobradas em cima. Uma estante com livros empoeirados.

Um balde.

Dean lembrava de Sam ter falado com Bobby: "Construa um banheiro". Mas ele não achara necessário. "Eu uso o balde. Estou com pressa."

Bobby.

Mas adiante do lado da cama havia alguns volumes. Engradados de enlatados, pacotes de água.

Na prateleira de fundo... armas.

- Eu poderia beijar você agora, Bobby. Quando eu o encontrar vai ser exatamente isso que vou fazer. – ele se adiantou indo verificar a prateleira. Três pistolas. Uma espingarda de quebra. Cinco caixas de balas de sal, três com balas de prata. Balas comuns para a espingarda.

- Se ele estiver vivo. – A voz de Ellen, ainda dura, foi um tapa. Dean voltou-se para ela. Nas mãos da mulher uma caixa. Ela levantou um embrulho de dentro. Um patuá. – Tem bem uns dez aqui. Talvez ninguém tenha achado esse lugar por causa disso.

Dean confirmou com a cabeça.

- Não só por isso. – Ele olhou para cima. Ela acompanhou o olhar. Aquele lugar era uma cópia melhorada do bunquer. Símbolos cobriam todo o teto e, Ellen reparou em seguida, as paredes.

- São os símbolos de sua tatuagem. – ela comentou lembrando da imensa tatuagem que agora cobria parte do dorso do homem.

- É. Cass deu uma ajuda com magia angélica nesse lugar. Por isso acho que podemos dormir aqui hoje. Talvez até mesmo amanhã. Recuperarmos nossas forças. Depois seguimos para...

A frase ficou no ar.

Para onde?

Para onde? Os dois se perguntaram sem abrir a boca. Se a toca e a Sede haviam sido destruídas, para onde iriam?

Um cansaço imenso tomou conta de Ellen. Ela cambaleou até a cama e se sentou.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Não. Não. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Dean largou a pistola e a observou.

Em baixo daquela luz branca a aparência de Ellen era quase doentia. As olheiras saltavam de seu rosto. Em seus olhos, dor e angústia.

Dean sabia que ele também estava com aquela aparência.

Os dois tinham a aparência de quem havia sobrevivido ao fim do mundo.

Ele se lembrou de uma experiência boba que sempre ficava marcada quando acontecia. Todas as vezes que saia de um ambiente refrigerado para o calor do dia sentia-se incomodado pelo suor que aparecia imediatamente. Que escorria pegajoso por baixo da roupa.

O sofrimento de Ellen chegou até ele da mesma forma. O abraçou como um calor insuportável que o fez dar os passos necessários para se sentar do lado dela e a abraçar. Ela tentou fugir, mas ele era maior, mais forte. Manteve-a em seus braços até que ela desistisse. Que se acalmasse.

Ellen não gritou, apesar de poder gritar por dias.

Ela não chorou, apesar de ter cântaros de lágrima dentro de si.

Seu sofrimento foi silencioso. E por isso pior.

Ficaram os dois parados. Tentando descobrir como tudo pudera dar tão errado. Tudo e além.

Não havia o que falar naquele momento. Como não houvera antes.

Dean segurou a nuca de Ellen, fazendo-a o encarar. Tristeza era o que via agora em seus olhos.

Ele a beijou. Com violência. Rude. Áspero. Provocando-a. Insistente.

Ellen entreabriu os lábios permitindo que a língua do Winchester a invadisse mais uma vez. Havia algo na língua daquele homem que fazia com esquece as coisas ruins. Por um breve período.

Suas mãos correram até o rosto dele, entrando pela barba de dias e agarrando-se a ela. Permitiu-se ficar a mercê da boca faminta.

Dean deixou a boca de Ellen por alguns instantes, enquanto levava sua língua numa busca incessante pelo pescoço macio. Ele grudou a boca no ouvido da mulher como havia feito há tão pouco tempo. A respiração acelerada e quente fez a coluna de Ellen arrepiar de expectativa.

- Quero você. Agora. Ellen. Agora. – Ele sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que começou a despi-la com urgência.

Uma languidez tomou conta do corpo feminino. Era bom quando ele assumia.

Ele atacou suas roupas, empurrando o casaco para trás quase ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a blusa de dentro da calça. Com a facilidade que a experiência traz, a calça comprida foi tirada com rapidez, assim com as peças íntimas.

Dean a deitou e subiu ele mesmo sobre a cama permanecendo ajoelhado entre as pernas dela.

Ele tirou o casaco e começou a tirar a blusa quando sentiu as mãos de Ellen em seu zíper.

Ele gemeu, rouco.

A mulher abriu o fecho da calça comprida, empurrando para baixo junto com a boxer, esperando que o pênis ereto se visse livre.

Ellen o segurou e o massageou fazendo Dean quase gritar. Mas a urgência era imperiosa.

Ele caiu sobre ela, esmagando-a com seu peso.

Ela abriu mais as pernas, recebendo-o com prazer, enquanto sua mão o guiava para dentro de seu corpo.

Os dois gemeram ao mesmo tempo.

Dean começou a se movimentar, entrando e saindo com rapidez.

Por algum tempo só se ouviu o baque do corpo dele sobre o dela.

Cada vez mais veloz.

Cada som fugidio mais intenso.

Dean prendeu as mãos de Ellen acima da cabeça dela, forçando-as contra o colchão.

A beijou de novo.

As línguas se encontraram, se enroscaram, presas ao desespero um do outro.

Dean aumentou o ritmo.

As bocas se viram livres para gemerem mais uma vez.

Ellen suspendeu os joelhos, trazendo-os para perto do tronco. Liberando mais espaço para o homem em cima dela. Permitindo que ele chegasse mais fundo. Penetrasse mais fundo.

O calor subiu por suas pernas, concentrando-se em seu sexo. O mundo ardia. O mundo queimava.

Dean tinha a respiração descompassada, aprisionado no corpo da mulher. Sentindo as contrações envolvendo-o, acariciando, enlouquecendo-o.

Ele não conseguiria se segurar durante muito mais tempo.

Ele fechou os olhos com força cedendo à explosão que destruiria seu corpo e o faria renascer logo em seguida.

Ellen o acompanhou, sentindo prazer em amortecer o impacto do orgasmo de Dean.

A luz feriu suas pupilas e ela também fechou os olhos. Ele soltou suas mãos e os dois se abraçaram, mergulhados um no outro, em meio a um banho de suor.

Levaram longos minutos até a respiração se normalizar. Então Dean sentiu.

O corpo da mulher se sacudia. Estremeceu de maneira estranha.

Ela chorava.

- Ellen. – A voz de Dean estava duas vezes mais rouca. Duas vezes mais triste. Duas vezes mais culpada. – Vamos encontrá-los. Eles estão bem. Eles estão bem.

Dean precisava acreditar naquilo.

Ele encontraria Bobby e Jo e Cas e todos os outros. Eles estavam vivos em algum lugar lá fora. Tinham que estar. Não podiam estar mortos. Não todos que amava.

O desespero minou suas forças e ele sentiu lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto, indo se juntar as de Ellen.

Ele saiu de dentro dela, rolando para o lado. Puxou-a para que ela se aninhasse em seu peito.

Aquela guerra havia durado tempo demais.

Lúcifer dominava a terra.

Sam o recebera.

Ele mais uma vez rezou por Miguel. Mais uma vez se pôs a disposição. Como sempre fazia desde que Sam havia aceitado Lúcifer em seu corpo. Desde que havia visto seu irmão matar centenas com apenas um gesto de sua mão.

E mais uma vez não foi atendido.

Por tudo que sabia, Miguel também estava morto.

- Para de pensar nisso, Dean. – Era incrível como Ellen tinha um senso apurado e como o conhecia. - Apenas durma se você se sente cansado. Temos muito que andar amanhã. Precisamos descansar. – Ellen tinha se recuperado. Ela levantou e buscou suas roupas. As vestiu mecanicamente. Logo em seguida foi até o engradado com garrafas. Abriu o plástico, pegou uma garrafa e foi até uma das luminárias de emergência. Postou-se abaixo dela e tentou ver os números no fundo. – a validade era até o mês passado acho. Estamos em outubro não é?

Ela jogou a garrafa para Dean, que continuava deitado sobre a cama, seminu.

- Ai. - O objeto bateu em seu peito, mas ele o impediu de rolar e cair no chão.

- Se vista. – Ellen abriu uma garrafa para ela e bebericou, sentindo o sabor. O que menos precisavam agora era ter uma intoxicação com água ruim. Mas o gosto ainda estava normal. Ela tomou toda a água com três longos goles. Depois se abaixou e pegou uma lata. Fez o mesmo procedimento da água. Depois voltou e começou a analisar e separar as que estavam estufadas.

Dean se sentou na cama e depois ficou de pé. Puxou as calças para cima e fechou o zíper. Procurou sua camisa e a vestiu. Pegou os dois casacos e os pendurou na escada.

- Temos que pensar no que faremos caso a Sede realmente tenha sido destruída. – ele disse enquanto abria a garrafa e bebia ainda mais rápido do que a mulher.

- Se você estivesse na Sede e ela fosse atacada para onde iriam? Devem ter um plano de escape. Você é o líder. – Ellen parecia distante. Era a forma que ela havia arranjado para se manter lúcida. – Seleta de vegetais e feijoada. Qual você quer?

Dean a fitou.

- Não tenho fome.

Ela suspirou.

- Mas vai comer, Dean. Não sabemos quanto tempo podemos ficar sem ver comida de novo. E não vai adiantar nada se morrermos de inanição. Então me poupe dessa luta. Coma. – Ela abriu uma lata de feijão e com uma colher que tinha por perto, provou. – Muita gordura. Mas não acho que você vá morrer por causa do colesterol alto.

Os dois sentaram no chão e comeram em silêncio.

Dean tinha quase acabado lata quando parou com a colher em pleno ar.

- Não tínhamos mais um plano de escape. A Sede foi o último. Mas eu me lembrei de uma coisa. Benjamin tinha uma cabana em ruínas há uns trinta quilômetros da Sede. Não era usada por que estava em ruínas, mas poderia ser de alguma ajuda. Ela é bastante afastada. Só estive uma vez por lá, quando estávamos procurando pontos para tocas. Era um lugar ruim. Pessoas doentes ou crianças não poderiam chegar até lá.

- Você acha que eles estão lá?

Dean meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto engolia a última porção de sua lata.

- Se não estão, podem ter passado por lá. Podem ter deixado uma mensagem. Seria o que eu faria. Iria para lá. Pelos menos provisoriamente. – Ele deixou a lata perto da parede e massageou as têmporas.

Ellen o observava.

- Escondendo-se em buracos como ratos amedrontados. – A voz de tinha uma nota ríspida. Ela passou a mão sobre a testa, tentando aliviar uma súbita dor de cabeça. – Somos caçadores. Não caça. Há uma solução. Tem que haver. Em algum lugar, Dean. Eles não podem vencer. – Ela disse e suspirou. Dean abaixou a cabeça.

- Vamos até a Sede e se não encontrarmos nada lá, seguimos até a cabana. Lá nós decidimos para onde vamos. Talvez tenha alguma indicação da direção que eles tenham tomado. Faremos bolsa com essas fronhas e levaremos um pouco dessa comida e água. Só por precaução.

Ellen assentiu. De repente todas as suas forças foram drenadas. Estavam em marcha forçada a quase uma semana. Uma caminhada extenuante. E se o exercício havia cansado seus corpos, as últimas noticias tinham abalado as suas mentes.

Ellen se sentiu exausta.

Fazer sexo era bom e, momentaneamente, fazia as coisas melhorarem. Para ambos. Mas daquela vez, apesar de gostoso, não havia surtido o efeito necessário. Estavam os dois muito preocupados. E aquela preocupação pesou.

Ellen largou a sua lata vazia num canto e rastejou até a cama. Aquele colchão empelotado era quase o paraíso. Ela se enroscou sobre si mesma e fechou os olhos.

Dean acompanhou os movimentos dela.

"Escondendo-se em buracos como ratos amedrontados."

Ele se sentia um maldito rato.

"Somos caçadores. Não caça."

Não demorou muito até que Dean ouvisse o ressonar da mulher. Ele levantou, foi até a luminária mais próxima e a desligou.

Depois subiu e se deitou também na cama, abraçando Ellen. Mas estava totalmente sem sono.

"Há uma solução. Tem que haver. Em algum lugar, Dean."

Em algum lugar. De alguma maneira.

Se houvesse, ele a encontraria.

"Eles não podem vencer."

Não.

Eles não poderiam vencer.

E não venceriam.

Não enquanto Dean Winchester caminhasse sobre a Terra.

**FIM.**


End file.
